


Disk error

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has trouble with demo disk but Matt is always there to help him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disk error

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> shiphaus prompt. something fhot7 about Adam dealing with an anxiety disorder or just general anxiety, if that's cool.

Adam both hated and love live streaming, he preferred the drunk ones more than the general ones, it was scheduled. There wasn't a time slot, it was an hour of setting up, maybe half an hour then actually streaming could take a few hours. By the end of it they would only have a good twenty minutes they would use, and maybe that was for open house.

Today was demo disk, now demo disk could take forever, sitting there while everyone was watching him and watching every movement that he made. Commenting on the steam chat the amount of sweat that was dripping from Adam's face or something barely noticeable, just something and Adam would say nothing about it, barely a shrug while Bruce and James would riff about it in the back. Although for the next half an hour Adam would try and fix said thing.

It was the usual setup today, him, James and Bruce would be playing the games and streaming while Lawrence would be editing in the back, maybe Spoole would be editing but he was watching and moderating the stream. Joel was also moderating while watching, he placed ads where there needed to be. Matt would also be editing next to Joel probably watching the stream,

"Let me try again" said Adam,

"It's not going to work, go back and play a different one" replied Bruce,

"I'll get it" said Adam staring hard at the computer screen,

_Don't not now._

"It's the discs fault not yours" lied James,

_Not true, he's lying, it won't work._

"No, I just didn't-" began Adam,

"Give me the disc already" sighed Bruce,

_Why can't they understand._

"I could just-" tried Adam,

"Disk! Come on Adam" snapped Bruce,

_You've done it now, he's yelling, you've fucked up. Don't you see what you've done, you have ruined it all. Just give him the disc._

Adams hands felt robotic as he moved to the disk tray and ejected it, he gave the disk to Bruce who said a few words before breaking it, the disk shattered sending shards everywhere. Adam was stuck staring at his desktop, _why couldn't he make it work?_

"Oh shit, that one got you Adam, you alright?" questioned James,

"Adam?" asked Bruce,

"Hey, Adam?" asked James,

_Don't fucking speak, you'll ruin it, fuck it up as you always do._

His mind didn't register what the other two had said to him, two hands were placed on either side of him pulling him up and out of his chair, he was gripping the mouse but it fell down from his hand a clattered on the table making him flinch. He was almost carried down the hallway and into the bathroom, Adam was leant up against the wall where he slid down until he was sitting down. His mouth felt dry as he grabbed onto his wrist, he needed an anchor, something to hold him down. To stop him from floating away, to stop his chest from caving in.

A figure sat down in front of Adam, cupped his cheek and dragged their thumb across him comfortingly. He didn't realise he was crying until his face was touched,

"I'm here, you're okay" said the voice,

_"Can't... Breathe"_

"Yes you can, come on, here breathe with me okay?" said the voice, he was brought into a hug where he was nuzzled into said persons neck,

"Breathe with me, that's it, in.... And out" said the voice, Adam didn't know what to do with his hands that wouldn't stop trembling, he gripped onto the man's hoodie in front of him.

Whether it was ten seconds or ten minutes Adams breathing slowed down in time with whoever was sitting in front of him, he looked up at who was holding onto him, Matt. Always count on Matt...

"Sorry" said Adam leaning back against Matt's shoulder,

"You have nothing to be sorry for" replied his boyfriend,

"I messed up the stream" said Adam,

"It was just a bit overwhelming, happens to everyone, you know how Spoole gets after being on camera for too long" responded Matt,

"Yeah but-" began Adam,

"You are no exception Adam kovic" interrupted Matt, Adam lifted his head and looked at his boyfriend with a weak smile, Matt leaned in and kissed him on his forehead.

"Thanks" said Adam,

"No problem, you right to go back, even if to watch?" asked Matt,

"Yeah, shit, who took over?" asked Adam beginning to stand up,

"Lawrence did, it's alright, they're fine, the live stream is fine" explained Matt,

"What do they think happened?" asked Adam,

"You got cut from one of the shards of disk, we should probably get a bandaid on that" replied Matt, there was a knock at the bathroom door and Adam subconsciously flinched away,

"I got it" said Matt standing up and opening the door,

"How's Adam?" questioned Joel trying to peer into the bathroom, Adam pressed himself up against the wall hard trying to escape his boyfriend's view.

"Hello Joel, Adams fine but he needs a bandaid could you grab him one and some water please?" asked Matt,

"Sure" said Joel, "Did you want to see him?" asked Matt shutting the door,

"I'm going to have to eventually" replied Adam,

"You could spend the night at my place" suggested Matt,

"We still have at least five hours left, I can't avoid everyone for that long" said Adam, another knock at the door and Matt stood up and answered it.

"I brought the water and band aids but you didn't say which type so I have a bunch" said Joel, Adam scoffed,

"Adam?" asked Joel,

"Yeah Joel?" he asked,

"You okay?" questioned his boyfriend,

"No, but I'm fine" replied Adam,

"Did you want me to help with the band aids or did you want Matt to?" asked Joel,

"Come on in, it's a party in here” said Adam raising his hands up to as they say raise the roof, but with how much he was shaking it almost turned into jazz hands, he brought his hands down quick and stared at the ground.

“My kind of parties have a lot more lube” replied Joel with a wink,

"I know I've been to one of your parties" said Adam,

"Good fun? I think everyone was pleased by the end of the night" said Joel unwrapping a band aid and carefully placing it on Adam's face,

“Your parties suck Joel” said Matt,

“Thats the point” replied his boyfriend,

“Gross” said Matt,

“Not what you said the other night” said Joel in a sing song voice, Adam rolled his eyes and stood up slowly, Joels phone beeped in his pocket,

“The others are wondering if you are coming back soon?” asked Joel reading it,

“Yeah come on” said Adam, Matt opened the door for him and Joel followed Adam out.

“Remember to get plenty of air before you are group hugged to the point of no air” said Adam,

“Spoole can really grip if he believes” replied Matt,

“Everyone knows that” said Adam,

“Joel more than others” said Matt, as soon as Adam stepped into the office the webcam was hit down so the viewers couldn't see them and Bruce wrapped his arms around him tight,

“I’m so fucking sorry” apologised Bruce,

“Its fine I just-” began Adam,

“No, it was me, I was getting frustrated at the game and I took it out on you” said Bruce,

“Spooles turn!” said his boyfriend latching onto him and hugging him tight,

“Fuck Spoole, how?” asked Adam.


End file.
